Escape
by let-thy-blood-fall
Summary: Alone they sat in the closet. The same one they have been going to for months. And there they do the same thing they always do. They cut. They watch the blood fall. Together. They only do it together. They use the same scissors that one of them used to find protection in. Instead, she found an escape. This maybe a one-shot. I'm not sure yet. Review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

All it took was one long hard look. And if you did, you'd see how unstable both girls really were. While one uses hatred, and sarcasm to cover it up, the other uses happiness, and obviousness. But it didn't take a genius to see how alike the two girls really were. The signs were there, all you had to do was look and you'd notice how one girl was less childish, and the other was more gentle when they were around each other. How one turns her usually cruel words into kindness, and the others sentences always make sense.

It also wouldn't take a genius to see that today was worst then usual. A certain red-head was quiet, barely taking, and then a pale raven haired girl was lashing out a people more then usual.

"I'm leaving." Jade said suddenly as she stood up from their table in the Asphalt Cafe.

"Why?" Beck asked.

"To get away from her." Jade nodded her head in the direction of Tori Vega who sat across from her.

"What? What did I do now?" Tori sighed.

"Just you being here sets me on edge," Jade replied as she walked away after throwing her trash away.

She told no one of where she was headed, but Cat knew. She knew where Jade was going and what she was going to do. And Cat was going to be there.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Cat said as she stood up and quickly left, not waiting to hear the others replies. She had no reason for them to doubt her excuse, for they all knew how small her bladder is.

Cat quickly walked down the familiar hallways to where she knew Jade would be waiting for her. She walked though the halls until she got to the back stair case and went down. The halls started looking less and less used as Cat walked to a part of the school that no longer serves a purpose. Eventually she arrived at an old janitors closet and opened the door.

There, Cat found Jade sitting on the floor, with her back pressed against the wall. Cat silently walked over and sat down next to Jade, their arms pressing together.

Jade said nothing as she reached into her purse by her side and pulled out to pairs of scissors. Silently, she handed a pair Cat, who took it without hesitation and watched as Jade sat hers down on her thigh then shifted so she could pull up the sleeve of her black shirt, lifting to just above her elbow. Cat could just make out faded scars and newer scars on Jade's pale skin.

A moment later, Cat did the same, she pulled up her dress to where it laid even with the edge of her pink boy short underwear, in doing so showed off a straight line of scars, starting from the edge of her underwear to mid-thigh. All the same size and length.

As one, the two girls moved with scissors in hand and pressed it against there skin, then slowly dragging it across to match the other scars. All the while watching as the dark crimson of the blood bubbled up and fell over, covering the tan girls thigh, and the pale girls arm.

Cat watch as the blood fell over and started sliding down the side of her thigh before a few drops hit the ground. From there they blended in with the dark, almost brown dried blood that littered the cement floor.

Jade and Cat both let their heads fall back against the wall as the high from the release settled over them.

After sometime had passed Jade handed Cat a tissue to which she used to press against the wound, looking over she noticed Jade doing the same, her tissue already almost completely stained with red. After their third tissue the blood had stopped flowing, but neither girl made a move to leave. The bell would ring soon, ending lunch, they both knew it, but neither cared.

Cat shifted so her head laid on Jade's shoulder, and she could feel Jade moving to rest her arm across Cat's shoulder, pulling the small girl close. Cat could see the stain of blood on Jade's finger tips, and looked down at her own, noticing the same thing present on hers.

"I hate the darkness." Cat said quietly, startling Jade from the quiet.

"I know." Jade replied gently, running her fingers through Cat's hair, neither girl seeming to mind if blood got in it.

"I want it to go away."

"So do I. Fight it, Cat."

"I can't."

"You can." With anyone else Jade would of grown tired by the back and forth she could feel this conversation taking, but not with Cat, she never grew tired of anything Cat did.

"Will you fight it with me?" Cat looked up at Jade with dull tired eyes, that around anyone else were so full of life. But Jade had long since discovered that along with so many other things, it was just an act-one she didn't put on in front of Jade.

"I'm trying. I really am. But-"

"Yeah, I know." Cat said, cutting her off. "It's hard. But its different for you. You have so much control."

"So do you."

Cat smiled a lifeless smile and turned to stare at the door.

"No I don't. If I did-"

"You'd what? You wouldn't be here right now? Cat, if I have so much control, neither one of us would be here." Jade shook her head. "So no, I've no control."

Jade could feel Cat shrug, then lean into her, letting the quietness settle back over both of them like the conversation never started.

If that was true, then why did Jade feel like there was so much more going on? So much wrong?


	2. Authors note

_**I deeply apologize for taking so long to update all of my stories. **_

_**I was away from my computer for a month, and only had my phone, therefore, I could pm, read, and review, but do nothing more. **_

_**I am in the process of finishing the next chapter of my stories, but on some I have yet to even start so it may take some time before the newest actual chapter is up. **_

_**Again, my deepest apologies. **_

_**~RedBloodBleedsBlack **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to go to class?" Jade asked, breaking the silence.

"No, not really." Cat said in a small defeated voice. She always got like this afterwards, she always regreted it.

"Then c'mon, lets leave." Jade said as she stood up and pulled Cat with her. There were only two classes left in the day, and they wouldn't be that affected if they left.

"Where?" Cat asked as Jade grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the closet.

"Anywhere. We're just leaving. We don't need to be here." Jade said as she led the way through the winding school to their lockers. Once there they grabbed whatever they needed and then walked out the front door. The hallways were deserted, it was the middle of class every student or teacher was busy. No one would see them.

Jade and Cat silently made their way to Jades black Nissan Altima and threw her and Cats bags in the back before climbing in the front seat. Cat doing the same thing on the opposite side.

Before Jade pulled out, she plugged up her Ipod and hit shuffle. The song that came on was laughable, as it fit their situation so well.

_My legs are dangling off the edge_  
_The bottom of the bottle is my only friend_  
_I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm _  
_Gone, gone, gone, gone_

Jade listened to the music as she drove down the highway, as it was the middle of the day hardly no one was on the road, so she let her mind wander to the music.

If only she had been paying attention.

If she had then what will happen in the next few minutes might not of happened.

_My legs are dangling off the edge_  
_A stomach full of pills didn't work again_  
_I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm_  
_Gone, gone, gone, gone_

Jade was listening, and thinking. So, she blames herself for what happens next. She pulled up to a red light and was waiting for it to turn green. It has just turned green and Jade was driving again, she was in the middle of the intersection.

_Gone too far yea I'm gone again_  
_It's gone on too long tell you how it ends_  
_I'm sitting on the_-

BLAM!

Their car rolled to the left, windows and windscreen crunching then breaking as the car kept rolling, until it finally landing on the roof, both girls hanging from their seat belt.

Jade screamed as it rolled but didn't hear anything from Cat. Once the car stopped, Jade turned her head, ignoring the sharp pain in her left temple and neck and left side of her body.

"C-Cat?" Jade said weakly, she could feel blood running down her body, but she was so cut up she couldn't tell where any wounds where.

The sight she saw would forever haunt her.

Cat was dangling from her seat belt, blood running donw her face where pieces of glass imbedded in her. She was bleeding from her nose, mouth, and ears. Her eyes were closed.

She was barely breathing.

"C-Cat. Cat, w-wake up. P-please." Jade's voice broke.

She could feel darkness creeping up on her, she couldn't fight it. But she need to. She needed to make sure Cat was okay.

Her last thought before she sucummed to the darkness, was a voice saying, "it's alright! The police are on their way!"

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

A steady beeping noise was the only noise in the still hospital that belonged to Jade West. She lay unmoving under a thin blue blanket her head resting on a white pillow, while a breathing mask, stitches, and bandages. Different types of wires were hooked up to both her arms, and her chest. Her left arm had a red cast over it, and her left knee had a brace on it. Her forehead around her temples was wrapped up.

She hadn't woken up since the accident.

Yesterday afternoon.

* * *

Down the hallway, in I.C.U. lay Cat.

She had cuts covering most of her body, along with stitches and bandages. Multiple machines are hooked up to her, monitoring her blood pressure, heart rate, and breathing. A large, yet not overly deep cut was on her forehead, above her right eye, her lip was busted open, her right arm, up past her elbow had a bright pink cast on it, and she had to have surgery on her right ankle where a piece of metal got stuck and couldn't be removed any other way. A breathing tube was inserted into her throat, as she wasn't breathing on her own.

She, too, ad yet to wake up.

* * *

In the waiting room, sat Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat's parents. No one could get a hold of Jade's father.

A doctor walked down the hallway towards the large group, and everyone stood up.

"Well?" Mr. Valentine asked as he was the first one to make it to the doctor.

"Catrina is in critical condition right now. She has suffered serious injuries to the right side of her body, and her brain was deprived of oxygen for three minutes. She stopped breathing on her own, so we were forced to insert a breathing tube in her throat. She hasn't woke up yet, and when she will is undetermined right now." The doctor explained. This set Mrs. valentine, and Tori and Robbie, into a fit of tears.

"And Jade?" Beck asked as he stood in front of the doctor.

"Jade is more stable then Catrina. But she'll still need alot of time to recover. She took a serious hit to her left temple, and we won't be able to tell the extent of that damage until she wakes up. Unlike Catrina, she is breathing on her own, just not regularly, as soon as that happens the breathing mask can be removed."

"When will she wake up?"

"As like with Catrina, we don't know that." The doctor explained. "I'm sorry, but you can go visit them now."

That was all Beck and the rest of the group to go visit their friends.

The Valentine parents and Robbie went to see Cat, while Tori, Andre, and Beck went to see Jade.

* * *

Before The Valentines made it to Cats room, the doctor stopped them.

"I need to speak with Catrina's parents, just them."

Robbie nodded and walked inside Cat's room, his throat tightening at the sight of his girlfriend.

Back in the hallway, the doctor had a grim look on his face.

"I need to inform you of something, something that has been going on with both Cat and Jade. But, I feel it would be better if Jade's parents were here as well, do you know where they are?" He asked.

It was Mrs. Valentine that answered.

"Jade lives with her father, but none of us have been able to get a hold of him. He's probably working, so he wouldn't answer his cell phone."

"Well, if an emergency occurs, and we'll need to preform surgery on her, we'll need someone to sign for her."

"We'll do. We've known Jade since she was in elementary school." Mr. Valentine offered.

"Thats not preferred, but it could work. But you need to understand, if something goes wrong, Jade's parents can blame it all on you."

"If you need us to sign something we will. Is that all you wanted us for?" Mrs. Valentine asked.

"No, no." The doctor sighed before continuing. "When we were helping the girls, we found. . . marks."

"Marks?"

"On their arms, and thighs. That aren't from the accident, though some of them are new, there are old ones. So I need to ask you this; have you noticed any signs of depression from Catrina? Jade?"

Both Valentines thought, but couldn't think of any times when their bubbly daughter was depressed.

"No, Cat has always been a happy child, always laughing and smiling."

"And Jade?"

"Jade is a different story. She's. . . always been dark, and different. So it's hard to tell if anything was different. But, why are you wondering?"

"Because there is evidence that both girls have been doing self mutilation, and they need help."


	4. Chapter 4

One day later.

Jade still had yet to wake up. Beck hadn't left her side, and her father had visited her once last night. The doctors said both girls should be waking up anytime now, but they could say nothing more on if either girl received brain damage until they are awake and testing can begin. Her breathing mask had been removed, as she started breathing on her own lat night.

Beck was sitting on a chair beside Jade's bed holding the pale girls hand. He held her limp, unresponsive in a tight grip, afraid to let go, when he left a sudden weak squeeze.

He would of missed it, or thought he was imagining it, but suddenly bright blue eyes locked with his.

"Beck. . ." Jade said in a hoarse whisper.

"Jade!" Beck yelled, then turned his head to the door.

Jade moved her right arm when she felt a weird weight on her arm. Looking down she was shocked and confused as to why she had a red cast on her arm.

"Doctors! She's awake!" She heard Beck yell.

One doctor and a nurse came in after a few seconds.

"Jade," the doctor said as he shined a light in her eyes, watching as her pupils dilated slowly. "Do you know what today is?"

"Friday," Jade mumbled as she kept blinking from having the light shined in her eyes.

"No, Jade. Todays Sunday," The nurse said. She was a round woman with light friendly brown eyes and small lips.

"No. It's Friday. I was just with Cat. . ." Jade's eyes widened in realization. Leaving school. Driving with Cat. The crash. Cat unconscious. Cat bleeding. "Wheres Cat! Tell me!"

"Jade," Beck said quietly.

"Tell me where the fuck she is!" Jade yelled.

"Tell us what you remember first," The doctor said gently.

Jade glared daggers at him, not wanting to talk, just wanting to see Cat.

"Fine," Jade growled after a minute. "We left school early. We were driving down the road, when i crossed an intersection and a car hit us. Cat passed out. Then so did I. Now tell me where she is."

"Cats in intense care, Jade. The car hit her side directly. It was instant, Jade. She stopped breathing soon after."

"A-and now?" Jade stuttered.

"Her condition is critical. Shes has a breathing tube in her throat, and her right arm was shattered. It was fixed, but she has a cast on it, and will for a while. Her right ankle required surgery where a piece of metal was embedded in her bone. And she also has minor cuts and bruises all over her body from glass." The doctor explained.

"Take me to her."

"Jade, please understand that seeing her will just cause you stress and stress is the last thing you need right now," the nurse said gently.

"NO! Take me to her now!" Jade screamed.

The nurse and doctor looked at each for a moment before the doctor sighed.

"I'll have to ask her parents if its okay, if it is I'll be back with a wheelchair," he said before leaving.

"Jade, I have to warn you. Seeing Catrina will most likely shock you. She doesn't look much like herself right now. And she is sleeping. You'll have a few minutes with her, but not much. We want you back here so you can get some rest."

"I've been asleep for the last like three days," Jade said darkly. "I don't need anymore."

Just then the doctor came back with a wheelchair and with the help of all three people, Jade was in the wheelchair, with Beck pushing her from her room, to I.C.U.

* * *

Robbie was laying on the small couch in Cats room, his gaze shifting from watching TV and watching Cat. She had yet to wake up, or even move from when she was placed on the bed days ago. Her parents had went to get food, and Robbie promised

His attention was back on the TV when he heard the doors slide open. Standing up, he walked over and was shocked to see Jade-though as pale and hurt as she was it was still her-weakly sitting in a wheelchair.

"Jade! You're awake!" Robbie smiled as he went to see his injured friend.

"Get out Robbie," Jade said.

"What? Why?" Robbie asked, confused.

"I'm seeing Cat by myself," Jade said as Beck pushed Jade to Cats bed, sending Robbie an apologetic shrug as he did so.

Jade closed her eyes as she prepared to see her best friend. Though she knew what to expect, she wasn't prepared.

And at the sight. . .

Jade cried.

* * *

**I know its a short chapter, but its been forever since I last updated and I needed to get this chapter out of the way. The cutting will be brought up in about the next chapter or two, but right now everyones main focus is for them to get better. **


End file.
